Rough Edges
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry ran away when he was young. He grew up on the streets. Dumbledore believed he would be the one to find him but he was wrong. When he does meet him he is shocked by it. Harry has one lesson; don't mess with him or else.
1. Chapter 1

**Rough Edges**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

'Thoughts'

' _Parseltongue'_

Harry smirked as he entered the gay bar. Like always the bouncer up front bought his fake ID. He looked like he was 21 years old but in reality he was really 14 almost 15. He was thankful for the ability to change his looks. He used it to his advantage. He had been living on the street since he was 7 and had become the perfect liar. He ordered himself some soda. He rarely drank alcohol.

Harry liked being sober when he had sex and preferred his partner or partners to be sober also. There were a lot of people who took advantage of drunks. There were some people who turned mean and aggressive while drunk. He didn't want any dominates taking advantage and doing things Harry didn't like or want to do. He also didn't want to fight off those drunks. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Hey there handsome. Looking for some fun?"

Harry smirked and turned to look at the man. "I'm always looking for some fun~"

"Your place or mine?"

"Your place." Soon they were making out as they left the club.

Meanwhile a rat like man smirked when he saw the boy. He finally found him. He knew it because he had seen the scar. He quickly went to go tell his master.

"M-master?"

"What is it Wormtail?" Voldemort wasn't in the mood to deal with the rat.

"I've found Harry Potter."

His lord looked at him in shock. He then demanded the memory. He needed to be sure. Many claimed to find the boy and they turned out to be wrong. He refused to believe it until he had proof. He looked into his mind.

Voldemort looked at the teen in the memory in shock. It was definitely Harry Potter but the child was nothing like he suspected. The boy looked around 21 years old. His hair was a raven black unlike his parents. He figured it was from the boy's paternal grandmother who was a black. His hair was to his shoulders and in a low ponytail. His bangs were swept to the side showing off the legendary lightning bolt scar. Throughout his hair there was ice blue streaks and the tips were white. Potter had a healthy tan and he wasn't wearing glasses. His eyes were AK green with silver flecks. He looked more like his mudblood mother then his father. He was wearing a black t-shirt with fishnet sleeves. He had black leather pants and lavender thigh high boots. He had two hoops in his right ear and a diamond stud in the other. A silver chain necklace adorned his neck. He left with a guy.

"That is indeed Harry Potter."

"M-m-master?"

"Find out where the boy lives."

"Yes sir."

The rat left to do what he was told. He wasn't sure where it would be. The boy went to the man's place and he didn't follow the boy before he went to his master. He shrugged and figured he would find it.

Meanwhile Harry was leaving his latest fuck buddies' house. He was very satisfied and now it was time to go home. He never spent the night. He always went home to rest.

Harry went to the alley near the man's house. Once he was sure that no one was around he used his magic to take him to his own home. He stripped, showered, ate, and then went to bed. He never knew of the red eyed man that was looking through his mind.

Voldemort was surprised to see the boy in a nice looking apartment. He had seen what looked like a uniform so that meant that Potter was working. From what he could see the boy could use his magic and knew what he was doing. He concluded that the boy was doing okay.

"Interesting." He muttered.

"My lord?"

"Yes Lucius?"

"From what I could tell Wormtail failed to locate where Potter lived. I do have good good news. The death eater I sent to search the muggle world has found the Dursleys."

"Where were they?"

"After Potter ran at seven they moved to America. I sent someone to get them."

"Good."

"Do you require anything else?"

"Yes. I managed to enter Potter's mind. He is my horcrux apparently. While there I saw his apartment and what looked like a uniform. This is what he looks like." He handed Lucius a sketch. "His apartment from the inside." Another sketch was handed to him. "And the uniform. See if they can help locate him."

"Yes sir."

"That will be all. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

'Thoughts'

 _'Parseltongue'_

(Hogwarts- Headmaster's office)

"This is all your fault Albus!" Sirius screamed.

"Now Sirius-"

"He could be here but you screwed it up!"

"I know."

Sirius paused before sighing. "I'm sorry." He sat down. "I know you were trying to protect him."

"I understand you rage Sirius. I was told that he had been there. Had I known I would have done something sooner."

"I know. I just can't stop imaging all the things he has been through and will go through while he remains missing."

"I understand. We will find him Sirius."

"Okay."

"You should go."

"Yeah." He left.

As soon as he felt Sirius leave did he drop his mask. He smirked knowing that Black was still on his side and knew nothing of his plans or what he had already done. It had taken a year for Sirius to contact him after his escape from Azkaban. If Potter had been at school it would have been sooner. The thought of Potter brought a scowl to his face.

"That ungrateful boy." He muttered.

When it came time for Potter to come to school he never showed up. He went looking and found out that Harry ran away on his seventh birthday. Two months later the Dursleys moved to Japan then France then to Italy. He lost track after that and the remain missing. A year after their house had blown up due to leaky gas pipes and only one man had been injured.

For almost four years he searched and had yet to find the boy. His reputation had taken a hit. Unknown to the wizarding world he had been banned from the bank. Due to Potter being missing and for such a long time the goblins looked into the Potter's account. They found that he had stolen from the young heir.

He growled as he thought about it. He then called Severus. Hopefully he found his missing weapon.

(With Harry)

It was 6am when his alarm went off. He got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He used his gift to change his hair red and his eyes ice blue. He turned pale and added some freckles. He now looked 18. He put on his uniform and left.

It didn't take him long to get to the bakery he worked at. He unlocked it and entered. He began setting up when the owner entered.

"Hello Mr. Diamond."

"Good morning Mr. Mason."

"Thank you for getting here early to open up for me."

"Not a problem. I don't have any classes today."

Harry went to a community college for business. His next class day was the next day. Then he would start working the night shift.

"Alice will be here in an hour."

"Alright."

"When she does come back into the kitchen."

"Okay."

The older man went to enter the kitchen before he remembered something and turn to look at Harry. "Did the coffee machine get fixed?"

"Yeah. Andrew did it yesterday."

"Perfect."

"Yup~"

Mr. Mason rolled his eyes. "See you in a few."

"Okay."

(With Voldemort)

"Lucius?"

"Yes my lord?"

"I have some more information on Potter for you to use."

"Okay."

"It turns out that he works at a bakery."

"That will help to limit where the uniform came from."

"Indeed. He also appears to be a metamorphmagus."

"What?!"

"I watched him change his looks to short red hair, pale, freckles, ice blue eyes, and appear to be at least 18. His boss called him Mr. Diamond."

"I'll have it looked into."

"Good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

(With Dumbledore and Snape.)

"You called Albus?" Severus drawled as he entered the office.

"Any news?"

"No."

"Damn."

"Indeed."

"Does he?"

"No."

"Good, good."

"Indeed."

"What does he think of Potter being missing?"

"He doesn't believe he is."

"What do you mean?"

"He believes you are training him and you just said that Potter is missing to keep him distracted by looking for him."

"So he stopped?"

"For now."

"Good."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Then I shall take my leave."

"Of course."

Severus left the office. He used a personal elf to send reports to his Lord. This way Dumbledore didn't suspect him of being a spy to the dark. Oh he couldn't wait to see the loom on the old man's face when he realized Severus was truly dark.

"Professor Snape." The twins greeted.

"What do you two dunderheads want?"

"We left our homework on your desk." They all knew it wasn't school work.

"Good. Don't forget next time."

"Yes sir."

"We won't." The two left and he entered his office.

Fred and George Weasley were the last ones anyone would suspect as death eaters. They were unmarked and had been loyal to the dark lord since their third year. They had found out a couple months later they found out their uncles alive and also loyal to the dark.

In order to help the dark they faked their own deaths and changed their looks. Now the had blond hair and brown eyes. They were one of two groups of pranksters on the do side. They used their pranks to ensure chaos, distraction, and used to capture the enemy. Unknown to anyone they had custody of the twins.

Fred and George had seen the headmasters true self when Potter never showed up. They had been sent to his office and the man was throwing a fit. Luckily Snape and Quirrell/Voldemort helped them. Soon they learned the truth.

Their homework was to spy on the students and teachers and hand in monthly reports. They also worked with their uncles on creating pranks. They were the second set of dark pranksters. No one would connect them since they dissed the dark pranksters whenever they were brought up. Soon the dark would 'kill' them and they would stay with the dark.

Severus wrote the letter before he sent it off with the twins' report. Severus then began grading essays.

(With Harry)

"Morning Leo."

"Morning Alice."

"Did dad say whether I worked the counter or in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. Today you work the counter."

"Okay. Let me put my stuff in the locker."

"Okay."

A couple minutes later she returned. "Alrighty I'm ready to take over."

"Okay." One she was signed in he went into the kitchen.

"Today you'll be in charged of the cookies."

"Okay. Oh Andrew called to say he would be late. His break line got damaged so he is having it towed and then he'll be coming in."

"I see. Does Alice know?"

Still can't believe he's marrying my daughter soon." The man sighed.

Leo tilted his head. "Why?"

"A couple months ago she hated his guts."

"True."

"Oh well as long as she's happy."

"Exactly."

"Anyway, how is school?"

"Good."

"How is Alice doing?" They shared some classes.

"Better now that we have a new professor."

"That's good."

"Yup."

"For a second I was worried I wouldn't be able to give her the family bakery."

"So was she. Alice loves this place."

"I know."

"We are just lucky the school found him smoking weed and then realized that he wasn't teaching his class since he was too high. The minute we were informed she almost started dancing and celebrating that she would get her business degree after all."

"She saved the dancing for when she came home."

"Professor Lang makes the class fun."

"She did mention that."

"What between wedding plans?"

Mr. Mason laughed. "Yes."

"I'm so glad that I have my tux already."

"I bet." The man laughed once more. "Both Amber and Alice are obsessing over this wedding."

"I know. Yesterday both your wife and daughter made the tailor cry."

"I know. Poor man."

"Poor us."

The two laughed once more. Soon the bakery filled with hungry customers and they were too busy to chat. By the end of the day all workers were exhausted. Leo was the first to leave.

"See ya Leo. Get home safely."

"I will. See ya! Night Mr. Mason, Andrew."

"Night Leo."

"Good night Mr. Diamond."

Leo made his way home. Once he was back at his apartment he returned his features back. He put his uniform into the hamper and put on a pair of light blue plaid pajama pants and a long sleeve black shirt.

Harry made himself some dinner then watched some t.v. When it hit eleven he went to bed.

(With Voldemort and Lucius)

"Good. Dumbledore believes I'm no longer looking for Potter."

"Good. I also have good news."

Voldemort looked at the blond in interest. "What is it?"

"I managed to find information on Mr. Potter's alias, Mr. Diamond."

"Go on."

"Full name is Leonard Jasper Diamond. He graduated first of his class from muggle high school. He is an orphan but thanks to his grades he received a scholarship. He has also has a steady job. He works at Mr. Mason's bakery since he was 16. He is going to a community college to get his business degree. He lives in an apartment across from the Leaky Cauldron."

"Good work."

"Thank you my lord."

"We leave tomorrow."

"Of course."


End file.
